


i've never fallen from quite this high

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brad Davis Sucks, Brad Davis is a bully, Enemies to Friends, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Michelle Jones is a good friend, Ned Leeds is a Good Friend, Peter Parker Deserves The World, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Either way, a small voice reminds Flash, You owe Spider-Man. He saved you.And now Flash is going to save Spider-Man.Because Spider-Man isn't Peter Parker.He just isn't.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 399





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High School Bullies (And Other Contradictions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704730) by [siriuspiggyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback). 



> Hey you guys!  
> Since me and the rest of the world are pretty much unable to do much (quarentine, amiright?) I finally sat down and watched "Spider-Man: Far From Home."  
> What a Rollercoaster.  
> So.  
> I have some theories. And although Flash Thompson is a douchebag, I believe- that with what we've already seen of him- he is going to have a redemption arc. So this is my Flash Thomposon NOT being a Jerk fic (well, he's still kind of a jerk. Because ANGST.) I've been reading a lot of Flash & Peter friendship fics, and there are some really good ones out there! I pulled a lot of inspiration from those, primarily one, which I include in the 'inspired by' section. I do not ship Peter and Flash, so if you're looking for a slash work, you probably wanna stop here. This will be a work with multiple chapters, as I now have a LOT of free time on my hands. Note: the title is from Billie Eilish's "Ocean Eyes."
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS:  
> Spoilers!  
> Grief  
> Panic Attacks  
> Vomiting (because of anxiety)  
> Swearing
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel/the MCU. Please do not repost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spider-Man's real name is P-"
> 
> Static engulfs the streets, and Peter exhales. He turns around to look at MJ, but her face is still glued to the screen. Her eyes are wide.
> 
> "Spider-Man's name," the audio cracks back to life, "is Peter Parker."

**Peter**

"Spider-Man's real name is P-"

Static engulfs the streets, and Peter exhales. He turns around to look at MJ, but her face is still glued to the screen. Her eyes are wide.

"Spider-Man's name," the audio cracks back to life, "is Peter Parker."

Peter's breath constricts as his photo fills the screen. _No, no, no, no-_

His foot slips on the streetlamp, and he grapples with his webs to keep hold.

MJ's staring at him- and she _knows_ the truth, she _was there,_ thank God-

They were going to come after him.

The crowds are gawking at him, some faces filled with horror and others with shock.

He almost tells Karen to contact Mr. Stark, because if anyone can help, Tony can.

But then he remembers, as people begin to advance towards him, Tony Stark is _dead._

And it hits him like that train all over again.

"Karen, call Pepper for me. Make sure she can get MJ to safety," he whispers. He doesn't even recognize his own voice.

_I need to get out of here, I need to get out, I need to-_

He shoots a web to a building and swings.

"Someone call the cops!" screams a person below. 

Vomit lurches up Peter's throat, but he has to _go._

 _There's no time to panic,_ something inside him urges, _get to safety. Get away._

He's trying to swing quickly, although he's not convinced he's even getting anywhere- his head is spinning so freaking fast.

Letting go, Peter thumps on a rooftop. He figures he has a minute- he _hopes_ he has a minute.

Just one minute...

Peter tears his mask off and retches onto the roof.


	2. Fraud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew Mysterio was a fraud," Flash says to himself, "Because there's no way, no fucking way that Peter Parker-" he spits the name with venom- "is Spiderman."
> 
> He slams his laptop shut, satisfied.
> 
> But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Flash's POV

**Flash**

Flash's feet were tapping anxiously at his desk.

Spider-Man isn't a terrorist, he knows _that_ much.

Spider-Man isn't mean, wasn't a player, he was a genuine, all-around good guy.

Flash clenches his fist by his side. Who's this guy- _Mysterio-_ and why the fuck does he get off spreading lies about Spiderman?

Once again, Mysterio's battered face fills the news station screen. Flash finds himself paying rapt attention.

"Spider-Man's real name is P-"

Flash leans forward, his eyes wide. The douchebag's camera had flickered out, leaving a blank screen. "What a waste of-" begins Flash, but the camera erupts to life.

"Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker," the face says.

Flash falls backward onto the floor. "What the _fu-"_

And then the dickwad himself- Penis flipping Parker's _school photo_ graces the screen.

"I _knew_ Mysterio was a fraud," Flash says to himself, "Because there's no way, no _fucking_ way that _Peter Parker-"_ he spits the name with venom- "is _Spiderman."_

He slams his laptop shut, satisfied.

But...

There was that time in D.C. Where had Peter gone? Always galavanting away like he was so much better than him- the prick.

And Europe?

Hadn't Peter been missing all those times?

Besides, Peter Parker could barely make it through gym class. So of _course_ he couldn't be a freaking Avenger!

Right?

Unless that was just a cover up.

Scratching his head, Flash pulled on his sneakers. _I'm doing this for Spider-Man,_ he tells himself. _The same Spider-Man who saved all of our asses._ Not _for Peter Parker. Because Spider-Man is_ not _Peter Parker._

 _Either way,_ a small voice reminds him, _You owe Spider-Man. He_ saved _you._

And now Flash is going to save him.

Because Spider-Man _isn't_ Peter Parker.

He just _isn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it, please comment and lemme know!


	3. Escape Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter doesn't answer, Flash's face contorts into a scowl. "Come on! Stop gaping at me and get in the car, would you? Jesus."
> 
> Peter clamors to the passenger side, hoping he's making the right choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Here's chapter 3, in Peter's POV.

**Peter**

Peter found himself kneeling in vomit. 

_Since when had he been kneeling?_

Vision still swimming, he clings to the alley side of the building, trying to climb down. He's almost home- he can make it.

"Hey!" a voice shouts. Peter jumps to the ground, startled. "Spider-Man!"

_Flash?_

Peter spins, grabbing onto a bench for support. Where was Flash, and why the _hell_ was he calling him? Finally, he rests his gaze on a fancy-ass car- because _of freaking course-_ and his eyes snap to the figure in the driver's seat.

Flash Thompson is smirking at him, sunglasses half down his nose, looking every bit the rich kid he always bragged about being. "Need a ride?"

Peter almost throws up again, but this time out of shock. Either Flash has lost his goddamn mind _or_ Mysterio's tech is pulling a fast one on him. 

When Peter doesn't answer, Flash's face contorts into a scowl. "Come on! Stop gaping at me and get in the car, would you? _Je_ sus."

Peter clamors to the passenger side, hoping he's making the right choice. 

As soon as he's in the car, Flash hits the gas. "Holy _fuck,_ you smell like _shit,_ Spider-Man."

"Is that any way to talk to your idol?" Peter grits out. He catches Flash lurch backwards into his seat.

"Yeah, well," he grumbles, "We'll see if you're still my idol once I find out who you _really_ are."

Peter grimaces, sweat dripping down his face. Trying to ignore the vomit stench drifting from his suit, his breath quickens. "So that's why you're helping? To find out who I am? Well, I _hate_ to disappoint you, Flash, but the news didn't lie."

"You're not Penis Parker," Flash shoots back, "Because Penis Parker couldn't pull any of this shit off."

The car takes a sharp turn down a side road. 

Peter sighs. "Screw it," he says, and he reaches an arm up.

"What the hell are you doing?" demands Flash. "Get down, or they'll see you! I'm _trying_ to help you out here, Spider-Man-"

 _"Let me save you the trouble,"_ Peter spits. With that, he tears off his mask. "Penis Parker couldn't pull any of this shit off, you say?"

Flash's jaw drops, but he quickly glues his eyes back to the road. "Damn, Parker."

Both boys are quiet for a second. 

Peter fiddles with his mask, determined not to lose it in front of this kid who absolutely hates him. "So... you're not going to turn me in, then?"

Flash spins the steering wheel swiftly, and the car turns into his driveway. "No."

"Why not?"

Flash rolls his eyes. "Do you _want_ me to turn you in?"

Peter flushes. "Well, no, but I- don't you- you _hate me_ , and you heard the news. I'm a terrorist!"

Flash bursts out laughing, pulling the keys out of the ignition and tossing them into his opposite hand. "No offense, but there's no _way_ you could do anything like that and not get caught." 

There's a pause.

"Plus," continues Flash, "I still hate _you_. But Spider-Man? I kind of owe him some shit. For saving my life."

Peter shrugs. "We're the same person-"

"Not to me, you're not," Flash cuts him off. "Anyway. Get out of the car. You can crash at my place."

Peter hesitates, his head swarming with questions. "What will your parents say?"

"Don't be so _dramatic,_ dickwad. Mom's always on business, and Dad barely talks to me as is. You can just crash in my room- I have a bathroom in there, don't worry- and they'll never know."

Peter tries to ignore the resentment in Flash's tone when he mentions his parents. Instead, he focuses on the more pressing matter.

"I need to tell my aunt I'm okay, can I use your phone?"

Flash practically face palms. "You _are_ an idiot, aren't you? How have you made it this far?"

At first, Peter feels rage rise in his stomach, but then he realizes: "Oh, right. They'll probably track her phone."

Flash rolls his eyes and nods. "Uh, _yeah._ Jeez, Stark Internship my ass."

Peter slams the car door and follows Flash up the steps. "I _did_ know Mr. Stark," he presses, a familiar choking sensation pulling on his vocal chords, the same one he got when talking about his late mom, his dad, his uncle, _Tony._

If Flash noticed the voice change, he didn't comment. But he did respond with "Okay. Fine. I guess if you're Spider-Man, there's a chance you also know Tony fucking Stark."

Peter smiles to himself.

He's taking _that_ as a personal win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thanks for reading!


	4. This Is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, excuse me for thinking you were being serious, it's not like you bullied me for years or anything," Peter snaps. At this, Flash winces, because: he's right. Per usual. Flash has been horrible to him- his constant teasing, his lack of fancy clothes. 
> 
> "Okay, you have a point. But I do have one question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy! please comment and lemme know if you like this fic :)

**Flash POV**

_Crap,_ thinks Flash, _Mom and Dad always lock the guest room in case one of their 'special clients' come over, and they usually take the key. Peter's going to have to sleep on an air-mattress._

Parker strolls out of the bathroom, looking much cleaner. If he's annoyed about his sleeping arrangement, he doesn't comment. 

"Yeah, so, sorry. Our guest room is locked," Flash offers awkwardly. He doesn't know why he's even apologizing- _he's_ the one doing Parker a favor, letting him stay here.

Peter flushes. "Don't worry about it." 

Flash stares at him. _"Why are you still wearing your suit?"_ He spits out, doubled over with laughter.

Parker sighs halfheartedly. "I didn't- look, I don't bring sets of clothing with me in case my secret identity gets exposed to the world, okay?" His tone is surprisingly sharp- and Flash stops his giggling immediately.

Right. This kid... even though he's a dweeb, this kid's a _superhero._ For Christ's sake, don't make him upset.

"Sorry," grumbles Flash begrudgingly. He rummages through his dresser and pulls put a pair of flannel pants and a blue T-shirt. "Here." He tosses them towards Peter.

"Thanks," Peter replies. He leaves the room to change, and Flash is left with his thoughs for a moment.

 _You're an idiot,_ he says to himself, _Just_ don't _be a dick for_ one _minute. You idolized this kid._

As if on cue, Peter enters. "Hey, so. Do you have, like, questions? Because I feel like, if I'm staying in your house, we might as well _try_ to get along."

Flash snorts. "Wow, aren't you full of yourself. This isn't a fan meet and greet, Parker," he teases. He leans against his headboard, eyes catching Peter's face. He looks- sad. "Hey, Penis, I was kidding, okay?"

"Well, _excuse me_ for thinking you were being serious, it's not like you _bullied me for years_ or anything," Peter snaps. At this, Flash winces, because: he's right. Per usual. Flash _has_ been horrible to him- his constant teasing, his lack of fancy clothes. 

"Okay, you have a point. But I do have one question."

Peter sits on the air mattress, looking small. "What's that?"

Flash exhales, crossing his arms behind his head like a pillow. "The thing this summer. With Mysterio. Was that- real?"

Peter grimaces, face contorting into several different expressions before he settles on looking blank. "He had, like, these drones," he begins. 

Flash listens intently. He didn't know _that's_ where Parker had been hopping off to on class trips. Risking his life and all that shit. 

When Peter finishes, Flash is gobsmacked. His mind is swarming with more questions, like _Tony Stark gave you one of his intelligence systems??_ and _Nick Fury controlled our fucking field trip?_ and _How the hell are you still alive?_

But instead, he settles on "Do you think Mysterio's really gone?"

Peter frowns. He's sitting criss-cross applesauce, hands on his knees. "I saw him die, Flash."

"But... there were people working with him, right? What if-"

"You don't need to worry about that, okay? Quentin Beck was the ringleader. I doubt any of his minions would have the guts or tech to keep up with his facades." Peter draws his knees to his chest. "And even if they do. Nick Fury is aware. I'll- I'll be notified. Somehow."

Flash reaches up to the lamp and fiddles with the dial. "On that positive note. I'm tired, Parker," he says, in lieu of goodnight.

"Goodnight, Flash."

Flash shuts the light and turns over onto his side, closing his eyes. 

_I saw him die, Flash._ Peter's words echoed in Flash's mind. They were so- _raw,_ and it made Peter sound so... _tired._ That was _seriously_ messed up. 

Flash pressed the thought out of his head. 

This is fine. This whole arrangement? Risking your life for your enemy? This is _fine._


	5. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 5 is here!

**Peter POV**

Peter wakes up first, his hair sticking up in several different directions. Drowsily, he sits up.

Flash is still sleeping, drooling onto his pillow. Guess he's not a morning person, then.

Peter rummages around the sheets, eyes resting on his suit. _Why didn't I bring Edith?_

Mentally cursing himself, Peter stands up. His stomach growls, and he winces. _He hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon._

Sheepishly, he inches towards the bed. "Um... Flash?"

Flash jolts awake. " _Je_ sus, Parker!" he exclaims. 

"Sorry!" Peter rushes, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just- I'm hungry. Sorry."

Flash narrows his eyes. "Hey, stop apologizing, man. Jeez." He runs a hand over his face and groggily slides his feet over the edge of the bed. "Okay. I'll grab you some food. Just... God, brush your teeth. Your breath _stinks."_

Peter flushes, and Flash pulls some slippers on. He blinks at him, tilting his head. "Parker...you seem quiet."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask."

Peter goes quiet. "Can I have some food now please?"

Flash shrugs. "Whatever." He slumps out the door and down the stairs.

Once Peter's sure that he's gone, he exhales shakily. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._ in... out. _Breathe, Parker,_ he pictures Tony saying.

"Hey, kid," a voice says. "Spiraling already? You're pretty pathetic, huh?"

And he looks up:

_Quentin Beck._

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so bad, haha  
> cliffhanger ending!


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's more than just me, kid. You're going to lose." Mysterio's hologram wavers, a smirk flitting across his bearded face.
> 
> Flash bursts through the door. "Get out of my house," he growls. He's holding a frying pan- taking tips from Rapunzel, Peter guesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! finally updating... sorry, i'm writing like 80768987890 fics at once lol
> 
> here's chapter six- STILL IN PETER's POV!
> 
> *warning*  
> PANIC ATTACKS

**Peter POV**

Peter gasps and stumbles back into Flash's lamp. "Q- _Quentin? B-b-but you're dead!"_

Mysterio leans towards Peter's shaking form. "If you're seeing this, Peter Parker, it means you've defeated me. But only me. Not everyone else."

Peter exhales, his breathing heavy. "What do you want from me?"

"I can only assume," continues Quentin, "That by now you've figured out about my... drones. Which is how I'm appearing to you right now, by the way. If you're as stupid as I recall, I'm sure you've forgotten I'm no longer here."

Peter sighs. _Right. He's dead. Get it together, Peter._

"There's more than just me, kid. You're going to _lose."_ Mysterio's hologram wavers, a smirk flitting across his bearded face.

Flash bursts through the door. _"Get out of my house,"_ he growls. He's holding a frying pan- taking tips from Rapunzel, Peter guesses.

"He can't hear you," hisses Peter. "He's- the drone thingy I told you about."

Flash lowers the pan. "Oh."

"You think you're so brave? You're just a kid." Quentin lurches towards Peter, and Peter pretends not to notice Flash step closer to him.

"I'm braver than you'll ever be," grits Peter, through clenched teeth.

"We'll find you," the hologram interjects. "We _already know where you are_. There's no escape, Mr. Parker. You've _failed._ You've failed your precious classmate whom you tried to protect. Your girlfriend." Mysterio pauses, face contorting into an evil expression. "Most importantly, you failed _Tony Stark_. God, imagine what that must be like. Being the one person he trusted and then messing it all up just like that. Disgrace."

"I'm going to end this," Peter spits, ignoring the ripping feeling in his gut.

Quentin grins. "Oh, you'll try." He backs towards Flash's open window. "But before you get the chance, _I'm_ going to _end you."_

With a sweeping motion, the drones disappear as quickly as they came.

Peter shudders and slides to the carpet. _No, no, no..._

Flash is next to him, suddenly, saying _something_ but Peter can't hear him, he can't _breathe,_ this isn't happening, this isn't-

"Parker, breathe, okay?" Flash's eyes are wide. "C'mon, man. Deep breath. That's it."

Peter chokes on his inhale and Flash moves his hands as if to steady him.

"Whoa. Slow down. Fuck, I don't- sorry. Parker. He doesn't know shit, okay?"

Trembling, Peter's hands clutch at his forehead. "Y- you n-n-need to get... out of here, Flash," he says. "T-t-t-they know you're on m-my t-eam."

Flash stares at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you kidding me? No way! I told you I was going to help, right?"

"Right, but-"

"No. Seriously, dude, you're messed up if you think I would just-" Flash pauses. "-okay, I guess my past hasn't given you much reason to believe me. But let me help. _Please."_ Flash's gaze is serious, and Peter almost doesn't recognize him. It's like he's _genuine._ Which is a weird color on him.

Peter flinches. "Fine. But we need to get out of here."

Flash hesitates. "I mean, we have a lake house out of state, but are you sure you're calmed down enough to-"

"Don't start acting concerned about me now, Thompson," Peter snaps, and then winces. "Sorry. I'm- sorry."

"I'm not concerned," Flash says in lieu of that. "I simply have to repay a debt. That's it."

"Riiiiiiight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. 'm ready." His voice comes out oddly crooked sounding, and Flash considers reassuring him that everything will be fine. But he remembers who he's dealing with: Penis Parker, and he brushes that thought away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm SO HAPPY that you've all liked this fic so far, it means a lot (especially since I don't think it's my best, it's really helped me feel motivated to update). Thank you!
> 
> This chapter will be from Flash's POV, because we just had two Peter chapters in a row.  
> I understand that my chapters are short, but I've been struggling with this fic as I feel it is falling flat when I write too much dialogue. I WILL continue it, though, because I'm still so, so excited to unfold the rest of the plot for you guys! Please check out the fic that inspired mine. It's called "High School Bullies: And Other Contridictions" by siriuspiggyblack. I absolutely loved it and I want to make sure it's getting credit for inspiring me to start this one.
> 
> In other news, I got a tumblr! Please follow me!  
> [tumblr](https://broadway-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/)  
> Finally, I sincerely hope everyone is healthy. Thanks again for reading!

**Flash POV**

Flash feels frantic, jamming clothes into suitcases and rummaging through his parents' room for extra money to add to his own stash. He doesn't know _why_ he's helping Peter, or _why_ he's concerned about Leeds and Jones being stuck at home with those drones loose, but he is.

He knows Peter's lacking some clothes, so he grabs a couple extra sets of shirts and pants for him. And a pair of old sneakers.

Parker's muttering something to himself in the corner, his suit clutched up in one arm. Flash catches the words "Karen" and "Pepper," but can't make out anything else. He makes a mental note to interrogate Peter about that later.

"All set, dickwad?" Flash's voice comes out sharper than he means it to- _force of habit,_ and Peter startles. 

"Yeah. 'm ready." His voice comes out oddly crooked sounding, and Flash considers reassuring him that everything will be fine. But he remembers who he's dealing with: _Penis Parker,_ and he brushes that thought away.

"Good." Flash tosses him a red suitcase. "Get in the car. I'm driving, so don't even _think_ about hopping in the driver's seat. Our lake house isn't too far. But we need to stop and get gas first." He grabs the keys off the kitchen's marble island. Peter clears his throat.

"Uh, Flash? I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

Peter flushes. "I'm a wanted _murderer_ _._ There's no way people are going to leave us alone if they recognize me."

Flash tries not to think about the way Parker said murderer, almost like he believed he was one himself. "You're right," he sighs. "Will sunglasses and a baseball cap work?"

Peter shrugs. "Probably. Pretty sure Tony said Steve Rogers pulled that off once."

Flash blinks. "First name basis?"

Face whitening, Peter bites his lip. "Uh, no. Not usually. I mean- not before- except for that one time, right after..." he trails off, turning away. "Forget it."

Flash grabs his old hat off the coatrack. He holds out his hands to Peter, smirking. "I only found one pair of sunglasses. They're my mom's." 

A hint of a smile flickers on Peter's face. "Damn, Flash, that cold-hearted? They're cheetah print, for crying out loud!"

Flash grins. "Come on, man," Flash swings open the door in the foyer, sunlight streaming in. "We don't have time to waste."

* * *

The car ride is awkward enough with Spider-Man undercover and his school bully driving him around, but when they turn the radio on, shit _really_ hits the fan.

"Rumors about Peter Parker's disappearance have been all over the news, lately. But a new update gives us reason to believe he's staying with an old flame."

Peter chokes. _"What?"_

The radio spokesperson pauses. Flash laughs. "Dude, I'm still surprised you have _MJ._ But two girls? _Dammmmnnnn."_

"Liz Toomes," the woman's voice broadcasts, "Daughter of an arrested weapon dealer." 

Without taking his eyes off the road, Flash's eyes go wide. "This is bad. Really bad, Parker. That's just giving people more reason to believe you're guilty."

Peter is quiet in the passenger seat. He flicks the dashboard with his fingers. "Liz had nothing to do with what her dad did."

"You ditched her at homecoming, didn't you?" Flash asks bluntly. He remembers being surprised Peter had it in him.

"I didn't _mean_ to. It wasn't like that, okay?" Peter's voice is harsh. "Remember when Spider-Man... when _I_ borrowed your car?"

"You mean _crashed_ my car?"

Peter waves him off. "I'm sorry that happened, but not the point right now. I had just picked up Liz, and her dad... I'd been fighting him as Spider-Man. He was dangerous, Flash. _Really dangerous._ At one point he trapped me under a building and-"

Flash's jaw drops. "He _what-"_

"-and when I arrived at her door to pick her up, he _knew_ it was me. And- God, I was so scared, he gave me that 'Father' talk after Liz went inside to the dance but he _threatened_ me. About Spider-Man stuff. I was so worried... he was going to kill me."

Flash's stomach twists. "That sounds... scary." His voice is hesitant, wavering.

"It was," agrees Peter. He looks at Flash, and Flash senses his eyes even while still looking at the road. "Flash... you should really, really get out of this while you still can. It's really going to ruin your life, like Liz's, and as much as you've picked on me- I don't want that."

The sun goes behind a cloud and the windshield dims. Flash takes a minute to turn to Peter and look at him- _really_ look at him, and he doesn't look great. He looks exhausted, and more panicked than he'd ever been back when Flash would call him names. And the thing is, it isn't _fun_ anymore, to see Peter freak out. Not at this level, not when he knew Peter was a good person and would have never treated him that way. Not when Peter was risking his life for the world.

"Parker." Flash breathes, counting to ten in his head. "I know how I've treated you in the past... and it sucks. So I think I owe you. Like, fuck, I really, really owe you. Please. Let me do this. This _one good thing."_

Peter's hands are fidgeting. "Flash, you're going to get hurt."

Flash swerves into the gas station parkinglot. "Yeah, I probably will. But I'm not going to be able to live with myself if I dump freaking Spider-Man on the side of the road." He gives Peter a small smile. " _Please."_

Peter closes his eyes and leans back into the seat. "Okay." And then: "Thank you."

Flash knows Peter has nothing to thank him for. He shouldn't even trust Flash, not really. 

And Flash really still hates the guy, but he doesn't hate what he stands for.

Flash wants to be the good guy, just for a little while.


	8. Gas Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady raises her eyebrows. "Your mother is a lucky woman, kid." She plops the change in Flash's hands. "You may wanna get back to that car... that dude seems like he's this close to heckling your friend over there."
> 
> Flash spins around, eyes wide. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been a while!  
> So sorry, I've got a LOT of fic ideas in my head right now, it's hard to keep on track, haha. I hope everyone is healthy!  
> Here's another Flash POV!
> 
> If you have an fic requests, I'm open to prompts that are teen appropriate! I don't write smut, sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Flash POV**

“Stay here,” Flash says, getting out of the car. “Look natural.”

Peter snorts. "Yeah, okay."

Flash gives him the stink eye and swings the door short. The neon light of the gas station sign flickers at him, taunting him. A car pulls in from behind. Shaking out of his trance, Flash smoothes his hair back and struts to the door.

"Hey, I'd like, um, three gallons for pump five, please." Flash reaches into his wallet and pulls out a twenty.

The woman at the counter snaps her gum and looks him up and down. "What's a kid like you doin' with a hot ass car like that?"

Flash's face burns. "It's my father's."

The lady raises her eyebrows. "Your mother is a _lucky_ woman, kid." She plops the change in Flash's hands. "You may wanna get back to that car... that dude seems like he's _this_ close to heckling your friend over there."

Flash spins around, eyes wide. _Shit._

Peter is standing against the driver's side door.

He sprints out the door, his eyes searching for a familiar face. And then he sees him: Brad.

"I knew I'd find you, Peter Parker," he's saying, leering down towards him. "I _knew_ there was something crazy about you. I never would have guessed that you were a _terrorist,_ though."

Peter glares at him. "Brad, it's not what you think." He holds up his hands. "Seriously, man, just let me explain-"

_SMACK!_

Brad's fist has barely made contact with Peter's face, and Flash is _there._

He grabs Brad by the collar, slamming him against the back door. "What the _hell,_ Davis?"

Brad smirks. "I'm just giving the kid what he deserves. Come on, Flash. You hate him as much as me, if not more. He's a murderer!"

Peter's face pales. Flash notices, and presses Brad further back. 

"Shut up, Brad. You don't know _shit_." 

"What's your deal, Thompson?" Brad's face contorts into a sneer. "Afraid you'll get charged with treason for helping him escape?"

A slew of nerves hammer in Flash's chest. "I _said_ shut _up."_

"No wonder Tony Stark's dead. Look at Spider-Man- he's not even doing anything! What a waste of space."

Peter covers his mouth, but a choking sound escapes him. He turns, and in a second, he's gone.

Brad keeps talking, but all Flash can focus on is where Peter went. Did he leave? Is he going to turn himself in?

"Get out of here, Brad," Flash threatens. "Seriously. You come near him again-"

"FLASH, _DUCK!"_ screams Peter, and Flash does.

A laser goes shooting past his head and hits Brad square in the stomach. 

"Jesus Christ!" exclaims Flash. "Holy shit! Did you _kill_ him?"

Peter laughs weakly. "You really think I'd do that? No. It's only gonna last about an hour. Come on. We have to go."

Flash hesitates. "And we just leave him here?"

Peter grins, and whips out his cell phone. "I know a guy. Hey, Karen? Call Happy Hogan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! <3 
> 
> p.s.- sorry if the way he asked for gas is wrong


	9. Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leans his head against the car window, the vibrations echoing in his skull. No wonder Tony Stark's dead. Look at Spider-Man- he's not even doing anything! What a waste of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter nine! Peter's POV
> 
> Also: follow me on tumblr! [here](https://broadway-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/)

**Peter POV**

Peter leans his head against the car window, the vibrations echoing in his skull. _No wonder Tony Stark's dead. Look at Spider-Man- he's not even doing anything! What a waste of space._

He wishes Brad's words didn't hit so close to home, but they do. And it _hurts._

Flash is oddly quiet, spinning the wheel violently to turn off the highway. Peter jerks with the sudden movement.

"All good?" Peter asks, and Flash snorts.

"Yeah, wouldn't I be?"

Peter hesitates, drawing in the fog his breath left on the window. "I don't know, you, um... just seem off."

Flash whistles. "Yeah, well... it's a lot to take in, you know?"

Peter grimaces. "Sorry, dude, I never should have wrapped you up in all this-"

"-hey, no, that's not what I meant." Flash's eyes flick towards Peter, and then back towards the road, which is winding into a thick set of trees. "It's just going to take some getting used to. Being friends with you."

Peter smiles. "You mean- we're friends?"

Flash shrugs. "I guess, if you want to be."

"Yeah, I mean, yes. We should be."

Flash rolls his eyes. "God, if I told myself even three weeks ago that I would be friends with Peter fucking Parker, I would have keeled over and dug myself a grave."

"I never did _anything_ to you," Peter shoots, feeling defensive. "You were the one trying to make me miserable."

Flash laughs dryly. "Oof. That's a fact right there." He draws in a breath. "But it was hard, you know? My parents are really freaking hard on me about school and shit, and you waltz in and you don't even have to try."

Peter frowns. "You think I don't have to try?! Flash, I'm practically hanging onto my grades by my _teeth,_ man. Being a secret superhero didn't help things." He chuckles. "I guess that isn't a problem anymore, though."

The car turns onto a gravel road, large houses looming elegantly under the green forest. "Okay, Parker," Flash cuts in, "I strongly suggest steering clear of outdoors, just in case. We have some nosy neighbors." 

The car rolls to the stop in front of a modern looking, wooden lakehouse. Flash unbuckles his seatbelt. "Here we are."

"Last chance to back out," Peter reminds him.

"I already told you, I'm not doing that."

Peter smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> thanks for reading! i'm happy to take requests for new fics, whether it be this same pairing or not. Thanks!


	10. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanted to help," Peter says, his voice low. "So don't- don't make this my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is taking so long! i've been binging a lot of TV haha.

**Flash POV**

Peter has barely said a word since they arrived at the lake house.

Flash thinks it's weird.

"Want something to drink?" he asks, eyes lingering on Peter's form on the couch.

"No, thanks," Peter replies quietly. "I'm good."

Flash frowns and turns on the coffee maker. The whirring of the machine dulls the background noise from the television, and Flash has a moment to think. Did he say something wrong? Because he really is trying, here. He really _is_ making an effort. He grabs a mug from the cabinet and hums to himself. Peter's usually more- just, he's usually _more._ Flash doesn't know how to describe it, but this person on his couch- not the kid he knows.

"What's wrong with you?" calls Flash.

Peter shifts, leaning his head on the arm rest of the couch. "What? Nothing?"

"Why did you say that as a question?"

Peter flinches. "I don't... know?"

Flash rolls his eyes. "Can you just be straight with me for once, Parker? This isn't going to work if we can't _talk_ to each other."

Peter sighs. "It's not important, Flash. Seriously, I'm _fine."_

Flash's face scrunches up in disbelief, the black eye from Brad's punch still overwhelmingly large on Peter's face. He juts his chin towards it. "How's your eye?"

"Hurts. But I'm used to it. I'll be fine." He cracks a smile. "I'm Spider-Man, remember?" 

"How could I forget? You're the one who got me in the mess," jokes Flash. Peter grimaces, sliding back down onto the couch. Flash sucks in a breath. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Parker."

"You wanted to help," Peter says, his voice low. "So don't- don't make this _my_ fault."

Flash's face burns. "So- are you, like, implying something, Parker? Somehow, you're going to find a way to blame your fucking mess on me, aren't you?"

"You _hate_ me, Flash! And no. I'm not 'implying' anything. Just don't act like this is all my fault, okay? I didn't ask for this. I di-didn't ask for any- o-of it-t." Peter jumps up. "Can't you not be a dick for once?"

"What's your problem, dude?" Flash jeers. "Didn't you ask for it? Didn't you? You wanted to be an Avenger, didn't you? You begged Stark, didn't you?"

Peter stumbles backwards as though he'd been shot. 

Flash knows he went too far, but he's too pissed at Peter- and too pissed at _himself_ for screwing everything good he has up- to offer any apologies.

"You're right," Peter chokes out. "I did want to be an Avenger. I _did_ beg Mr. Stark. And because I wasn't good enough- because I couldn't get Thanos' gauntlet off- it cost him his life." Peter's voice is hollow, his eyes red. "And Mysterio? This? This was also my fault. Because I _can't._ I can't keep pretending to be someone strong."

Flash stares at him. "Peter-"

 _"No,"_ growls Peter, "Nope. I-" All of a sudden, the color drains from his face. "I'm-"

"Peter?"

"Dizzy..."

Oh, shit. "Lay down, Parker. You might have a concussion. Lay down, alright? Lay-"

Peter collapses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! wow, i was NOT expecting this fic to get this many views, haha.  
> so i'm going to go ahead and update- I apologize for the lag, it's VERY hard to write this lol.  
> Thank you guys SO much for reading!

**Peter POV**

"PETER!"

Peter feels someone's hands clutch his shoulders. He's so _tired._ Why is he so tired?

_"Oh, god, please get up."_

Someone's talking to him. Who's talking to him? His head lolls gently back. Is he on the floor?

"Peter, can you hear me?" The voice is closer.

Peter groans. He opens his eyes, squinting. His head throbs. The boy in front of him is shaking. "Flash?"

Flash slumps in relief. "Oh my God, Parker. You scared the shit out of me!"

Peter makes a move to sit up, but Flash's hand on his chest pushes him back down. "You're kidding, right?" Flash snaps. "You just passed out on the liviing room floor. No _way_ are you getting up."

Peter tries to roll his eyes, but ends up in a wince. "I have quick healing, remember?"

Flash raises his eyebrows. "Right, oh yeah- my mistake for thinking that quick healing DOESN'T HEAL FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGE!"

Grimacing, Peter covers his ears. "Jeez, Flash, could you not scream?"

"Sorry." Flash pauses. "I think you have a concussion. From when Brad punched you. I really think we should call someone. Who are we gonna call?"

Peter grins. "Ghostbust-"

"Parker, I swear, shut the hell up unless it's a phone number I can call."

"I can't trust anyone."

Flash hesitates. "What about that Happy dude? He knows Pepper Potts, right?"

"No. She's been through enough." Peter shakes his head, and pain shoots through the front of his skull. 

"What happened?" Flash's voice sounds panicked. "Peter. You have to stay awake. This isn't-"

Pain envelopes Peter's head again and he screams, clutching his forehead. 

Flash mutters something under his breath hauls Peter under the arms, bringing him to the couch. 

"Call Happy," he tells Flash.

"But-"

"I know what I said, but-" Peter's cut off by another searing pain, and he sobs. "Do it. Please. I can't- it hurts, I can't-"

"Okay," says Flash. "Okay. What's the number?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! I've been super busy watching a show I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I think this is going to be the last chapter! Thank you all so much for staying with me and for giving this pic love. I love you all <3
> 
> -m

_**Flash POV** _

Flash paces worriedly around the house.

There are so many people he doesn't know walking around him- the 'Happy' dude Peter kept referring to is on the floor, speaking softly to Peter. Flash recognizes him from the school trip. Another time Peter had almost died.

"I can't get caught," Flash hears Peter say, "I didn't do it, Happy. I mean I killed Mysterio, but I didn't- I'm not a terrorist."

The older man's face softens. "I know, Pete. I know. We're gonna sort it out. Don't worry. Okay?"

Flash swallows. Happy turns to face him. "What about you, Mr. Thompson? Are you hurt?"

Flash shakes his head. "No. I'm okay." He hesitates, looking down at Peter. "Is _he_ going to be okay?"

Happy raises his eyebrows. "Peter? He'll be fine. Just a bad concussion." He whistles and stands up, crossing his arms. "Speaking of concussions. How exactly did he get one?"

Peter chuckles weakly from the floor. "Kid in my grade found us on the run. Beat me up a little."

Happy's eyes slide to Flash. "It wasn't _you,_ was it?"

Flash's mouth goes dry. _What?_ Nervously, he takes a step back. "What? No, I-"

"H-he helped me, Happy. S'okay. The kid that beat me up- his name was Brad. Okay? Not Flash."

Exhaling, Happy pats Flash on the shoulder. "Good to know. Alright. So here's what's going to happen. Peter's going to come with me. Someone is going to take Mr. Thompson home so he's safe. And hopefully, tomorrow this will all be cleared up. The Avengers- well. Sam, Bruce, Clint, and Thor are working on it."

Flash looks at Peter. "Are you- going to be okay? Like, do I need to feel guilty for ditching you?"

Peter's brow furrows. "You aren't ditching me, Flash. In fact, thank you. For helping me out. Seriously. I didn't deserve it."

"You do deserve it, Peter," Flash insists, "I've been shitty to you. But if anyone deserves the help? It's you."

"Thanks. Thank you, Flash."

"Good luck, Parker."

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
